1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing and fabrication of MOS silicon gate, field-effect transistors and related devices.
2. Prior Art
Numerous processes are known for the fabrication of silicon gate, metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors. This known technology permits high production fabrication of enhancement mode and depletion mode, n-channel and p-channel devices. For a general discussion of known technology, see: IEEE Spectrum, "Silicon Gate Technology" by Moore, Vadasz, Grove and Rowe, October 1969 beginning on page 28; and Physics & Technology of Semiconductor Devices by Andrew S. Grove, published by Wiley.
With current production processes, by way of example, an n-channel, two transistor inverter may be fabricated on approximately two mils.sup.2 of substrate. With the invented process, this area may be reduced by approximately 50%. This reduction in area permits fabrication of higher density devices. Moreover, with the disclosed process, by way of example, the operational speed for an n-channel MOS transistor is improved by approximately 600% over prior art, production transistors.